Samoobrona
by stokka
Summary: Oneshot: Snape sprawdza umiejętności Granger w zakresie samoobrony. Kto kogo zaskoczy?


**A/N: Pierwszy raz "popełniam" coś takiego i proszę o szczerość, bo nie wiem czy jest sens się w to bardziej pakować :)**

**Postaci należą do pani Rowling.**

* * *

><p>- Nos, splot słoneczny, krocze, łydka... - nie była do końca pewna, czy używa właściwej terminologii, ale wskazała właściwe miejsca. Skinął z aprobatą:<p>

- Więc teraz uderz – powiedział.

Szybki ruchem wyrzuciła prawą rękę do przodu wnętrze dłoni kierując w stronę jego wielkiego nosa. Jednak pół centymetra przed jego twarzą zatrzymała. Skrzywił się:

- Czemu nie uderzyłaś?

- A mam panu nos złamać?

- Przecież nie musisz z całej siły...

- To równie dobrze mogę markować cios.

- To nie to samo. Powinnaś poczuć...

Byli sami w sali ćwiczeń w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Snape miał poprowadzić dodatkowe zajęcia z klątw (i ich przeciwdziałaniu) dla najmłodszych członków Zakonu, ale pokazała się tylko Hermiona Granger. Reszta Złotej Trójcy utknęła na jakimś szkoleniu dla aurorów w Ministerstwie, Wesleyówna musiała przejąć czyjś dyżur w Mungu, a Longbottom... pewnie znów „zapomniał" - nadal bał się Mistrza Eliksirów jak ognia. Dlatego zajęcia się dziś nie odbyły. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Zeszło na mugolskie kursy samoobrony dla kobiet. Hermiona była kiedyś na takim. Jej matka, kiedy dowiedziała się o Śmierciożercach i wojnie w świecie czarodziejów, zapisała córkę na taki kurs. Dziewczyna próbowała się wykręcić od niego tłumacząc, że to tylko strata czasu, że różdżka jej wystarczy. Jednak matka była nieugięta i Hermiona podczas wakacji przez kilka tygodni uczyła się mugolskich technik obrony.

Snape słyszał o takich kursach. W świecie czarodziejów walka wręcz nie była często stosowana, ale uważał, że pewne jej elementy mogą się przydać każdemu. Jednak absolutnie by się jej do tego nie przyznał. Był ciekawy czy jest w stanie wyprowadzić cios, czy wiedza jest tylko teoretyczna. Co innego ćwiczyć na manekinie, a co innego uderzać w żywego człowieka.

Teraz opierając się o ścianę ze zmieszaniem patrzyła na profesora słuchając jego polecenia.

- Czy pan się dobrze czuje? Mam pana _lekko_ walnąć?

- Tak.

- Nie, to bez sensu, _sir_.

- To nie jest bez sensu, panno Granger, jeśli nie odczujesz tego na sobie, będziesz znać tylko teorię, a to nie pomoże ci ani trochę w prawdziwej sytuacji.

- Nie.

- Czemu „nie"? A „bo tak" już słyszałem...

- Więc nie, bo nie! - odpowiedziała lekko się irytując. Choć od razu z lekkim przestrachem spojrzała na Snape'a, bojąc się jego reakcji na jej gwałtowną odpowiedź. Ten jednak puścił to mimo uszu i zmienił taktykę.

- Tylko raz, panno Granger... i wiem, że nie raz miałaś na to ochotę... - Snape starał się patrzeć przymilnie – tak przynajmniej sądziła, choć nie była do końca pewna czy właściwie zinterpretowała jego wyraz twarzy. Jej twarz stężała:

- Nie.

- Mam cię zmusić? – zapytał podnosząc jedną brew wkraczając w jej sferę osobistą. Hermiona cofnęła się trochę, ale tuż za sobą miała ścianę. _Niech poczuje się niepewnie, zagrożona –_ pomyślał.

Spojrzała na niego z kpiną starając się zachować spokój i sama również uniosła jedną brew.

- A jest pan w stanie, profesorze? - na jej ustach zagościł krzywy uśmieszek, który mógłby konkurować z charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem Snape'a. I momentalnie chciała ugryźć się w język. _Niech to, _pomyślała, _nie powinnam go prowokować. _Ale było już za późno, bo spojrzał na nią z błyskiem w oku i położył dłonie na jej biodrach zbliżając się jeszcze o pół kroku.

_Pięknie! _Pomyślała. _I jak z tego teraz wyjść z twarzą? Przecież mu nie przywalę... Choć drań ma rację, nieraz bym mu chętnie przywaliła..._ Popatrzyła Snape'owi chłodno w oczy nadal uśmiechając się krzywo:

- Ręce przy sobie, _profesorze_ – powiedziała. Jej głos nie zdradzał niepokoju, jaki odczuwała.

- Broń się – odparował Snape przesuwając dłonie w górę i w dół.

- Nie, _sir_. - Nadal patrzyła twardo nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Jak tam chcesz... - powiedział i przesunął dłonie na pośladki i przysuwając się do niej jeszcze bliżej.

Jedyną jej reakcją był lekki rumieniec na policzkach i jakby błysk w oku. Ale nie był go pewny. A krzywy uśmiech nadal nie schodził jej z ust. Sytuacja zaczęła go trochę irytować. _Drwi sobie ze mnie czy to charakterystyczny gryfoński upór? _Pomyślał. Znał ją już długo, jako uczennicę i teraz jako członka Zakonu, i dobrze pamiętał determinację z jaką wykonywała powierzone jej zadania, nawet te najbardziej męczące i nieprzyjemne. Oby teraz nie chciała być aż tak _zdeterminowana_.

- Czekam, panno Granger – powiedział.

- No to czekaj sobie... - mruknęła pod nosem mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy.

Trochę dziwiła ją własna reakcja. Facet ewidentnie ją obmacuje, a ona nic! Nie żeby to była dla niej nowość. Zdarzało mu się to przy korygowaniu jej postawy przy ćwiczeniach z klątw, aczkolwiek było to w ramach relacji nauczyciel-uczeń. Teraz dotyk ewidentnie wyszedł poza te ramy. Nie czuła się komfortowo w tej sytuacji, ale nie chciała mu ustąpić. Oj, pokaże mu, do czego jest zdolna!

Snape zaczął się trochę niepokoić. Czemu nie chce go uderzyć i zakończyć tę rozgrywkę? Ale nie chciał jej też po prostu odpuścić. Był ciekawy, kiedy jej nerwy puszczą, a sądził, że już niedługo. W końcu będzie musiała się bronić, bo uciec nie ma dokąd. Dlatego postanowił „zwiększyć nacisk" i z lekkim wyrzutem sumienia przełożył prawą rękę z pośladka na jej pierś.

Jej reakcję częściowo przewidział. Rumieniec na twarzy się pogłębił i szybko wciągnęła powietrze. Oczy na chwilę rozszerzyły się w szoku, a szczęki zostały silnie zaciśnięte. I na tym skończyła się przewidywalność, bo nie doczekał się spodziewanego ciosu czy próby oswobodzenia się. Nawet nie ruszyła ręki. Tylko przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na niego znów uśmiechając się drwiąco. _Chce wojny nerwów, nie ma sprawy_ – pomyślała.

- Nie. Uderzę. _Sir._ – powiedziała twardo.

Teraz Snape zaczął się już bardziej denerwować. Nie chciał ustąpić. Nie MÓGŁ ustąpić. Ale też nie chciał być nakryty w dość kompromitującej sytuacji ze swoją byłą uczennicą. Ktoś mógł wejść do sali szukając jego albo Grangerówny. Postanowił zagrać iście po ślizgońsku, by postawić na swoim. _Tak, cios poniżej pasa..._ – pomyślał. I przesunął dłoń z jej piersi na krocze. Jednak jej reakcja znów tylko częściowo go zaskoczyła, bo nie uważał za możliwe, by jej już głęboki rumieniec mógł się stać jeszcze bardziej czerwony, co miało miejsce. Podobnie jak kolejne zaskoczone westchnienie i wyraz szoku (i paniki?) w oczach. Jednak ten momentalnie zniknął. Zwęziła oczy i znów uśmiechnęła się złośliwie nawet nie ruszając palcem. Po czym uniosła jedną brew ni to kpiąc, ni to pytając "co dalej".

- Patowa sytuacja – powiedział Snape, chcąc wyjść z twarzą z tej _patowej _sytuacji. _Ach, gdyby tylko zetrzeć ten jej kołtuński uśmieszek! - _pomyślał przy tym. Ale ten tylko się pogłębił. Zauważył też dziwny błysk w jej oczach.

- Tak pan uważa, profesorze? - powiedziała z przekąsem.

Przez kilka sekund patrzyła mu spokojnie w oczy. Po czym jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał, a twarz zaczęła wyrażać... czułość? Tego nie był pewny. I wtedy powoli zaczęła kierować swe usta w kierunku jego patrząc mu w oczy. Zatrzymała twarz centymetr przed jego cicho mówiąc:

- Ufam ci... - ze szczerością w twarzy.

Snape momentalnie puścił ją z szokiem w oczach i rumieńcem na twarzy i odskoczył od niej na 2 kroki. A Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Trafiony zatopiony, profesorze! – zaśmiała się patrząc na niego z triumfem. - Znalazłam jeszcze jedno czułe miejsce! Chyba trzeba będzie je dodać do nosa, splotu, krocza, łydki – dodała chichocząc.


End file.
